Reincarnation Guide
Reincarnation is a game mechanic whereby you cause your current character to die and begin the game again as a new character. Although you are starting over, reincarnation allows you to carry over some of the advantages earned by your previous characters. Restarting is a similar process to reincarnation, though there are some notable differences. You can reincarnate as many times as you like. Beyond the basic requirements of reincarnating, when and how many times you do this is completely up to you and depends on your goals and play style. Players that have never reincarnated are known as 'Loyalists', at the opposite end of the spectrum are 'Serial Reincarnators' who have completed several incarnations. There are a number of guides that can help you determine your reincarnation goals and how to achieve them. If you do reincarnate, your character will be recorded in your Lineage, along with the details of your new character. The following information details the mechanics of reincarnation and what happens when you choose to reincarnate or restart. What You Keep and What You Lose When you Reincarnate, you KEEP: * Current Gold balance. * Premium Gear and Sworn Swords that say "permanent" in their description. * Gear and Sworn Swords made Permanent by renaming and/or unlocking seal slots. * Speed up items, healing items, and gems that say "persist through reincarnation" in their description. * Seals attached to your Main Character. * Seals attached to permanent Gear and permanent Sworn Swords. * Current Power & Prestige. * Earned Achievements. * Awarded Titles. * Friends list and Alliance membership. * Daily Rewards progress. * Accrued Luck on Chance Crafts. * Premium Upgrades for buildings unlocked with gold remain unlocked(They will have to be rebuilt). * Premium Talents unlocked with Gold remain unlocked. * Assigned Permanent Talent Points. * Activated Personal Tactics remain active. * Permanent Sworn Swords retain their level (rank) and trained skill points. The following will be LOST: * Silver balance is reduced to starting value. * Character level is reset to 1. * Base stats are reset to 0. * Talent points earned from gaining levels are removed. * Alignments are reset to neutral. * Buildings and building upgrades are reset to their unbuilt state. * Gear and Sworn Swords not covered by the above list are lost. * Seals not attached to anything (i.e. in your inventory) are LOST. * Seals attached to gear or Sworn Swords that are not permanent are lost. * Boons and Resources are lost. * Progress through Quests is reset. * PtP wins counter is reset. * Raven messages are deleted. * Marriage and betrothal Pacts are dissolved. * Gold spent is not recovered. * Achievements marked as "per incarnation" are reset. Restarting Until you have reached the minimum requirements to reincarnate, you can only restart. Restarting is very similar to reincarnating, however: * Power earned by your current character is reset. * No permanent talent point is gained. Restarting is primarily useful for starting over early in the game, allowing you to change details such as your name, portrait, fealty, or background. It may be useful in overcoming bugs that prevent progression. To restart your character... # Click on Your Lorebook on the top left corner of the Action Panel # Click Menu # Choose Lineage # Click "Restart Now" So You're Ready to Reincarnate? Early Game Upgrade Counting House to level 20, get 5-6 SS, upgrade Village Center to level 7, build all fealty buildings to which you have access, achieve level 30, your primary statistic to 40, upgrade Workshop to level 3 and produce 3-5 Dirks and Roughspun Cloaks, also Eavesdroppers (from Embassy ). Upgrade the Smithy , Embassy, or Market (whichever corresponds to your primary statistic) to level 7 and start producing items that will be combined into high-powered items later. This step should take a day or two. Mid Game Through upgrading buildings and getting better equipment, raise your primary statistic to 200. Power through quests from all four volumes, helping allies with quests whenever possible. Steadily increase your number of sworn swords to over a dozen. Bake as much Bread and brew as much Ale as possible. If you are going for the Obsidian Dagger, purchase extra Sworn Swords and complete the 400 PtP wins you will need, training their stats in Barter or Spy or however you plan to achieve your 400 PtP wins later. If you stay on the ball, this step should take 4-8 days. Late Game As you wait for the final four chapters of Volume 1 to finish, cease most of the rest of your questing and adventuring and focus sending your Sworn Swords on Barter missions to your lower level allies, especially those who just reincarnated, or however you are trying to get an Obsidian Dagger. Join every quest you can, and help your allies complete boss challenges that are much harder than they could complete on thier own. Since you no longer need silver for upgrades or production, spend it all on more sworn swords. Continue producing Bread and Ale, and if you are in an active alliance, produce the items to donate for challenges. Your role is the helper; this reincarnation will pretty much take care of itself by this point. This step shold take two to three days, or up to a week if trying for a Dagger. Reincarnate : Once you have completed Volume 1 and are ready (you have your Dagger if you were going for one), follow Gammer Wildes instructions in the Rebirth quest. Choose to make your fealty building talent permanent, and start all over again! Statistics You have three stats, Battle, Trade, and Intrigue. Each of those has three actions associated with them, and being successful with those actions is how you progress through the chapters. As such, it is vitally important for your speed that you manage your statistics carefully. First off, I only recommend focusing on one statistic per reincarnation, with one or two exceptions that will be mentioned later. By focusing all of your attention and resources on the one statistic, you speed up your progress through the game. Here is a breakdown of the three statistics with pros and cons of each. Battle: Fight, Harass, and Aid Pros: only a few quests in Volume 1 where you can't battle your way through a situation. Easy, fast to gain and straightforward to use. Cons: Difficult to gain PtP wins without making lots of mortal enemies( Aid doesn't count as a win). Trade: Barter, Swindle, and Bribe Pros: Barter is the best friendly PtP action, so this will make you a beloved teammate. Several early-available items add massive boosts to Trade. Cons: Focusing on this statistic means your Battle will be a little low, leaving you potentially vulnerable to attack. Intrigue: Spy, Sabotage, Steal Pros: Very few people focus on this statistic, so your PvP missions are more likely to succeed. Sabatoge is a good way to deter attacks from Battle-strong aggressors. Cons: Like Trade, focusing on anything but Battle makes you a more likely target for aggressive players, but, due to Sabatoge, you are more likely to be able to deter further attacks, and with Steal you can keep up with them. 'Conclusion ' I recommend you focus on Battle until you get better. It is easy, straightfoward, and will deter many PtP attacks. There are great uses for Trade and especially Intrigue, but I don't think the benefits outweigh the costs. I still recommend starting with Baratheon, because they are so easy, and ending with Greyjoy. Category:Reincarnation